


The Taste Of Medicine

by thedezgyrl



Category: MEGANEBU!
Genre: Academy, Anime, Crush, Cute, First Time, Fluff, Glasses, Love, M/M, Manga, Medicine, Pain, Romance, Sadism, School, Stomach Ache, Yaoi, kiss, student body president, vice president - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedezgyrl/pseuds/thedezgyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William spends lunch with Lorenzo alone. During which his stomach pains begin bothering him. Lorenzo withholds his medicine for a price...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste Of Medicine

William's stomach hurt. It gurgled and bubbled, sounding like a middle school volcano. Just like one, it sounded like it could combust, at any moment. Seemingly that volatile. And he had been having a good few days too! No pains at all! But now he sat in his desk chair, trying to crunch numbers for budgets, and his lower half - wriggling like a worm. His tight little butt squirming.

 

What had he done differently today? The pains didn't start til after lunch. Lunch.....William's green eyes flicked around the room. Coming to rest on Lorenzo. Who was the only one in the student council room at the time with him. Lorenzo who had been in charge of getting said lunch. Lorenzo who would withhold his medication. Just to taunt him.

The silver haired boy looked up from the book he read, as he laid sprawled on the couch. He was trying to see if William could figure out the source of his discomfort. Lorenzo had placed minced hot pepper seeds in his curry rice. Not enough to taste it. No. But enough to get a reaction.

"I can't believe he would do such a thing. Then again I can, its Lorenzo. He is always doing awful things to upset me. But why? What have I ever done to him? Is it that he's just a sadist..." William said to himself mentally or so he thought that he had.

Lorenzo closed his book as he sat up, then strode over to the desk, where William was already flushing. Lorenzo sat the book down and then leaned across the wooden expanse. So he could touch the side of the other boy's face, "I am only a sadist because you are just too cute. Mr. Student Body President...."

The blonds face was burning from crimson heat flooding his face. Did...did Lorenzo just call him 'cute'? His green eyes blinked all doe like and caught off guard. Impossible. It was impossible. The vice president had to be toying with him.

"Are you in pain?" Lorenzo asked with snake slitted eyes. His voice was uncharacteristically husky. Of course he knew the boy was in terrible pain. It was quite obvious. So he pulled the medicine bottle out and he shook it with a smirk.

William was hugging his stomach with one arm, eyes wincing, and a hand reluctantly reaching. Believing when his fingertips got close to touching the white plastic bottle. Lorenzo would jerk it out of his grasp. Laughing. And relishing as the president whimpered.

And it was just as he predicted, "Ah ah ah. Not just yet." Lorenzo turned his head and his lips brushed William's. "Give me a kiss. And I will give them to you."

"A k-kiss?" William blinked. He had never kissed anyone besides his mother. Never much giving such trivial things a second thought. "Just a kiss?"

"Mmmhmmm...what do you say?" His lips brushed the others again. This time William's trembled as they touched. Lorenzo's quirked with a grin.

The blond closing his eyes and touching his lips to the silver haired sadist's.

And moaned in surprise as Lorenzo's enveloped his mouth, using his lips to force open the others, and placing his tongue inside. William's inexperienced lips trying to keep up with Lorenzo's movements. A fistful of silver hair was grabbed, moans escaping between breaths.

When Lorenzo pulled away. William gave a small pout. Momentarily forgetting his abdominal pains. Until they came back full force. He groaned and his eyes watered. He heard the popping of a plastic cap. His medicine bottle. A hand pleadingly palm up.

Instead he was surprised by another kiss, as their tongues pressed together, he felt something round. It was his pill. William swallowed it and threw himself even more into the moment. Not even caring that the other council members, would be showing up soon.


End file.
